Please do not Leave a Message
by Illusions of Insanity
Summary: Lyra Soul had a habit of showing up at his house at a moment's notice and at the oddest hours imaginable. Still, it was a little odd to have her show up in the middle of the night and pass out in his guestroom. Just when Silver thinks he can head back to his own room and sleep, her Pokégear starts ringing! Why would anyone bother to call at such an hour! (HeartgoldHeadcanon!)


It never ceased to amaze him how much Lyra assumed from him.

It was literally the middle of night when the young Champion had stormed his treehouse with a tired smile and a rough shoving of her bag in his hands. Before he could even question her reasons for visiting so late—thereby waking him from his slumber—she slipped away down the hallway of hardwoods and just went inside of the guest room her rival had recently remodeled for quite a pretty Poké. The redhead was then left holding the bag as his rival just helped herself to one of his beds and fell asleep, not even bothering to change her clothes or even get under the covers.

Silver let out a hiss before dropping her bag beside the bed. The greys of the comforter shifted as his rival seemed to burrow herself into the mattress, resting on her stomach and breathing easy. The sight brought a faint smile of amusement as the teen shook off the sudden entrance. He knew that her days as Champion were commonly filled with battles in the late hours, leaving Lyra Soul too tired to slip back to her home in New Bark Town. Besides that, he had a sneaking suspicion that she was considering moving out of her childhood home.

...Which may or may not have come from seeing a clipping for an apartment in Goldenrod that was sticking out of her bag.

A low sigh left his lips as he slipped away, leaving the brunette to sleep in peace. He wasn't exactly _mad_ about her visit. If anything, he felt a bit prideful about the fact that his rival relied on him like this. If she was reckless enough to train herself into a dead sleep, then he was happy to have her come running to him. It was far better than her dashing off to some Gym Leader who loved birds and frankly had the brain of one as well. Besides, it gave him one more thing to hold over her head and even the playing field.

He shut the door and walked away, a proud smirk on his face. Indeed, this was just perfect. All he had to do is start charging her for her visits and soon he would have enough money to buy any TM he wanted. Even better, he could buy _human_ training equipment for himself and finally end the image of Lyra being stronger than him. Heck, he could even make her battle him when she woke up! Oh, the possibilities were endless!

However, his thoughts were interrupted by the horrible sound of a Pokégear ringing.

His namesake eyes shifted back the wooden door he had just shut with a terrible feeling in his gut. That couldn't have been _Lyra's Pokégear_ , could it? He growled as he glared at the door, listening to the sound of incessant beeping. She _was_ the only one who even owned a Pokégear in this whole place. But, who in the world would call her so late?! A twitch of curiosity slipped down his spine as he stared at the wooden blockade, wondering if it was worth heading back in there. After hearing another loud sound erupt behind closed doors, Silver decided it was worth it. With a quick dash into the room he located her Pokégear, wrapped it in the edge of his black shirt to dull the noise and rushed back out into the living room, shutting the door behind him.

Silver let out a sigh as he weakly tossed the device onto the white couch and gave an uninterested glance to the name on her caller identification. Surprise raised both eyebrows and the fog of sleep as he found Lance's name on the screen. Hadn't Lyra just come from there? With a growl and a frown the redhead sat beside the device and slowly picked it up, turning it over in his hand. Just as he did so, the sound stopped. Pleased, Silver placed it back down and stared at the closed guestroom door as Sneasel slowly crept out to his side, the Sharp Claw Pokémon looking irked that he was awoken as well. Upon seeing the device beside his Trainer however the Pokémon let out a squeak of happy understanding and crawled up to the redhead, curling beside him and falling back to sleep.

And then the sound returned. Silver let out an inhuman growl as Lance's name yet again popped up on screen. Feeling angry at the insistence, Silver plucked the device from the couch and pressed the accept button, placing it next to his ear. The man on the other end immediately let out a sigh. Before Silver could say a word, the past Champion was rambling on. "Lyra Soul, we haven't even finished our meeting yet! I can understand that you must be tired from today's challengers, but you cannot just run away from your responsibilities. We still have plenty to discuss and not to worry, you may sleep at the League if you wish when we are finished."

Anger bubbled up as Silver sat there with the device at his ear. Seriously?! Lyra had come running because of a meeting?! He had heard bitter retellings of the five-hour monstrosities and the seemingly never-ending list of things the Champion needed to approve, solve or otherwise handle that made the position so tiring. Taking a deep breath and hoping that he didn't sound utterly furious, the redhead grinned a false smile.

"I'm sorry, Lyra Soul is unable to answer her Pokégear at the moment." The shocked sputters of fury on the other line as Lance recognized Silver's voice were more than worth the snooping involved in this matter. "Please do _not_ leave a message. Thank you and shut the heck up, Lance." Silver then calmly pulled the device away and hung up, the grin never leaving his face as he envisioned the redheaded man's anger. Sneasel shot his Trainer a humored glance before shutting his eyes again and returning to sleep. Silver then shoved the device deep into the couch and walked back to bed, leaving it to ring in silence.

* * *

"Silver, wake up." Lyra's voice slowly slipped into Silver's subconscious as the redhead curled up in his bed, trying desperately to fall back asleep. "Silver, get up," she growled, forcing Silver to open his left eye and give a blurry look to his rival. The brunette was already dressed in a fresh set of clothes with her bag over her shoulder, her hair and skin smeared with the deep rays of the sun. The redhead regretfully sat up and blinked at her, his half-awake brain trying to comprehend how the sun was so bright at such an early hour. Lyra Soul just smiled at him before motioning to his alarm clock.

"Yo, it's already past noon." Silver shook off his groggy fog and stared at his digital display, finding it to be a few hours into the afternoon. He cringed at the thought of hours he lost to sleep before looking back to his rival. Lyra just chuckled and shook her head at him, amused by the traces of sleepiness lingering in his namesake eyes. "I couldn't find my Pokégear," she admitted with a knowing look in her eyes, "So I decided on a whim to check out in your living room." She then pulled out her device and showed him a missed call screen, the number totaling around twenty-five missed calls. "Care to explain how it ended up buried in your couch cushions?"

Her rival simply raised a single finger in the air and pointed at the Pokégear. "Lance wouldn't stop calling. It was late. I wanted to shut him up." Before Lyra could interject Silver flopped on to his back and sighed. He then raised a hand in the air before giving her a sloppy thumbs-up. "You're welcome."

The brunette stared at him for a moment before shaking her head and laughing at him. Silver just leaned his head back and smirked in a moment of triumph. Lyra then shot him another grin as she tucked the device away. "Next time, try not to enrage him so bad. He left me twenty angry voicemails yelling at you and complaining that I shouldn't even hang out with you before leaving five messages to apologize. At this rate, my bill will be astronomical!"

"Next time," Silver rumbled as he slowly sat back up, "He better not call at midnight or one in the morning. Some people actually want to sleep at night, instead of staying up and being forced to sit in on stupid meetings." Lyra just gave him a fake scolding glance before brushing her bangs back with her fingers and walking out with a quick goodbye. The redhead sat up attentively, listening to her walk out his door and lock it behind her before falling back into his bed and shutting his eyes.

He _really_ needed sleep after such a whirlwind interruption.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Fluffy drabble for the otp? Yup, I've got it right here. Enjoy, everyone.  
_


End file.
